


Universal Truth

by TeresaGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John, Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angst, Artist Dean, Bodyguard Dean Winchester, Bookstore Owner Castiel, Character Death, Comatose Castiel, Dean stops hunting, Destiel - Freeform, Do-Over, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dopplegangers, Fighting, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is So Done, Hand Jobs, Heaven, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Multiple Universes Colliding, Old Dean, Prince Castiel, Regret, Rejection, Resurrected Bobby Singer, Resurrected Charlie Bradbury, Resurrected John Winchester, Rock Star Dean, Second Chances, Singer Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaGreen/pseuds/TeresaGreen
Summary: Set after season 12 episode 12, where someone has been silently keeping an eye on team free will, and when Cas barely escapes death yet again, that someone is done watching Cas and Dean screw around wasting time, prepare to watch fanfics collide as our boys get taught a hard lesson.Inspired by literally every Destiel fic I've ever read, which is way too many to remember let alone cite here. All you writers keep me going with some sweet sweet escapism of my fav non-canon couple, I could read about them falling in love a thousand different times and never get sick of it. So thank you all of you, and if one of the universes described in this story sounds remarkably like one of yours, it probably is so please don't be mad. I'm not trying to steal your story, your story has made me happy at some point and I'm tipping my hat to you. However if you would like your works likeness removed, let me know in the comments and I'll rewrite the chapter, no hard feelings.**These characters are owned by Supernatural and are not my own**





	1. World One: The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Supernatural and are not my own.  
> Also many of the worlds described are based on other fanfictions I've read and loved, some are my own.

Cas, Sam and Dean trudged through the bunkers front door, beat up and exhausted. It was already midnight as they finally returned from their pretty disasterous demon hunt that had almost taken Cas from them. Again. Mary had driven her own way to let the dead hunters family know what had happened. Sam went straight to his own room to crash without a word. Cas and Dean stood in the kitchen for a while, the shock of the night weighing heavily on both of them. As the air thickened with their silence, Dean was the first to speak.

"Can't believe you were saved by Crowley."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Dean huffed and looked at his best friend, giving in to the need to hold him close. Dean crossed the room and hugged Cas tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again man."

"It would, also, not be the first time you've seen me die Dean."

Dean let go of Cas, reluctantly taking a step back and meeting Cas' eyes so the angel knew how serious he was.

"But it would be the last. Gods gone now remember? No more do overs Cas. And most of your grace is gone, it ain't coming back. Neither will your wings. You're a lot closer to human than angel now, you have to be more careful." 

'I can't lose you.' Dean thought. He never said it aloud, but it was there, in the forefront of his mind. Cas nodded and the two broke their long eye contact, looking anywhere but each other as Dean rubbed the back of his neck and began backing out of the room.

"Right, well, I uh, better get some rest then. Night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean."

The angel stood stiffly and formally as Dean swivelled on his heel to leave. Dean was stopped in his tracks however when a familar figure appeared out of thin air right in his path. 

"Well hiya fellas."

Cas' head whipped up at the voice as Dean stood gobsmacked and speechless.

"Gabriel?"

Cas was making his way towards his long dead brother, embracing him in a warm hug before stepping back to Deans side.

"How are you alive brother?"

"Hellooooo? Trickster. Look, boys. I've been watching you for some time now. You were always my fav Castiel, a rebel amoung the rabel, it's rare and I love it. But you know what I don't love?"

Gabriel now turned a very unjoking glare at Dean.

"Watching you two idiots waste your time."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean demanded, remembering why he used to hate this guy.

"You have both died, several times. You walk right into deaths jaws every damn day and laugh. Even then, your denial continues. Castiel came closer to honest to dad permanent death tonight than any of you have in a while, and still. The denial continues. I'm done watching it. I'm done watching my little brother spend his now very limited time pushing his feelings down because Dean Winchester is the most suppressed son-of-a-bitch in America. And you know what Dean? I'm done watching the guy who saved the world that I love so much BE the most repressed son-of-a-bitch in America. It's time you both learned a lesson, because what's the point in constantly cheating death, if you never actually live? Hold on to your hats boys."

Dean was more confused and more angry by the moment, frown deepening when Gabriel stopped talking and raised a hand.

"But, we're not wearing ha-"

Castiel was cut off as Gabriel clicked his fingers and the two boys disappeared.


	2. World Two: Cas & Deans Apartment

Dean lunged for Gabriel as the archangel raised his hand, but it was too late. The same moment he heard the click of Gabe's fingers, Dean blinked and the world changed. Now, instead of standing in the bunker kitchen in the middle of the night, he and Cas were standing in the tiny kitchen of some shitty, shoebox apartment early in the morning. Dean looked at Cas and held a finger to his own lips, signalling Cas to be silent, they had no idea where they were or how dangerous it was.

Both men took in as much detail of their surroundings as they could, hoping to get a clue as to where they might be. Where the hell had that dick sent them? The apartment was stark, basic furniture only, but there was several excellent pieces of art all over the walls, mostly in shades of blue. Cas quietly stepped up to one of the charcoal sketches of a mans back with black feathered wings springing from his shoulderblades, Dean crept to the bookshelf so he could get a look at the photos sitting there on display. Deans gut dropped as he took in the photos before him, the two young men in various poses with their arms around each other and grinning from ear to ear. Just as he reached out to touch one, a loud noise rang from behind a closed door and made his heart jump so hard he could have sworn it literally burst from his chest. 

Dean felt for his gun, but it was gone. Apparently Gabriel thought they wouldn't need weapons in this place, Dean hoped he was right as he watched helplessly while the closed door swung open and a man in his boxers stumbled out lazily, yawning and scratching his head.

The man noticed Deans feet first. He froze and lifted his eyes, travelling up Deans body until he met his face. HIS face. Dean stared at a much younger, much less clothed and much more terrified version of himself from across the room. 

"What... What the... CAS!"

Dean 2.0 yelled, eyes blown and feet backing into the wall behind him. Castiel just looked on confused at why the younger Dean would be calling his name, he was sure they had never met. Just then another young man appeared beside him from the room where the alarm clock had finally stopped. He too took in the intruders with shock and confusion.

"Who the hell are you?"

The younger Cas growled. Dean and Castiel looked at each other and had a silent agreement that whatever Gabriel had done to them, these kids were just kids. They probably weren't real, but they wouldn't harm them anyway, just in case. Dean held out his hands placatingly.

"Calm down, we're not here to hurt you. Okay? Look, no weapons. We don't know where we are, we just, ended up here okay? My name is Dean, this is my friend Cas. Can you tell us where we are?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke? MY name is Dean, this is MY boyfriend Cas, you're in our apartment, get the fuck out before I call the cops!"

Dean and Cas gave the kids a quick once over, surprise at his words had both of them exchange a look of disbelief. Then the younger Cas put his hand gently on his Deans shoulder.

"Dean, look at them. They look just like us."

"I know, it's weird right?"

"It's not just weird, that's practically impossible. Something really strange is happening here."

There was a tense silence that was broken when the alarm clock in the next room started blaring Led Zeppelins Black Dog again and made everyone jump.  
The standoff was broken as the younger Cas went back into the room to turn it off. When he returned, he addressed the older versions in as calm a voice as he could manage.

"Someone explain to us what the hell is going on."

Dean didn't really know any better than the apartment dwellers, so he turned to his Cas for an angelic explanation. 

"I think, Gabriel may have... Transported us to another universe."

The two young men just looked confused, frowned at Cas like he was crazy. Dean let out an impatient sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So is this like when he put us in TV land or when we were acting in the TV show of our lives?"

"The second one, I think. Although this is not the same place Balthazar sent you, this is a different world entirely."

"Okay, so it's all real. Great. How the hell do we get back?"

"I don't know. We'll have to give him what he wants from us I suppose. How did you get out when he trapped you in TV land?"

"Well we caught him, but before that he said would have to play along."

"Clearly he wanted us to meet these versions of ourselves, maybe he wants us to play along with their lives."

"But why?"

"I can't pretend to understand what motivates Gabriel, for now, it's all we have."

"Great. Just perfect."

Cas and Dean 2.0 looked on in suspicion, their conversation made no sense. The tense silence was broken when Dean juniors stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. He raised an eyebrow at his Cas, putting on his best charming smirk.

"I think it's your turn to make breakfast."

"Really? You think now's a good time?"

"Well this is either an episode of the X-Files come to life or I'm having a psychotic break, can't do either of those things on an a empty stomach." 

Young Dean smirked in a way he knew his Cas loved and smiled as Cas just rolled his eyes and stalked to the tiny kitchen, pushing passed Dean senior and grabbing some pans, pulling bacon and eggs from the fridge. The two Deans sized each other up, the younger one clearly feeling uncomfortably outmatched by his elder.

"So you guys aren't here to kill us or anything?"

"Depends, are you evil monsters of the bloodsucking, body mangling or otherwise deadly variety?"

"Um... No..."

"Good. Then we have no reason to hurt you."

"Good to know. You hungry?"

"God yes."

Angel Cas fixed Dean with a look that suggested he disapproved if Dean getting comfortable in this place. Dean shrugged at him and sat down at the small island bench, Cas joined him stiffly, watching a younger, human version of himself frying breakfast in boxers and an ACDC T-shirt was beyond surreal. Nobody said a thing until Dean junior returned a few minutes later in jeans and a grubby T-shirt, snagging a plate of bacon and kissing his Cas on the cheek chastly, like they'd done it a thousand times.

"Thanks baby."

Dean senior just narrowed his eyes at them. What the hell was Gabe playing at? A few minutes later, breakfast was finished and they sat across from each other at the bench. 

"So, if we're supposed to play along, what is it you guys do?"

"I'm a mechanic, and I sell my art on the side. Cas goes to the university, studying business. We're putting everything into opening our own garage slash dealership one day. You still haven't explained who you are or where you're from or why you look exactly like us."

"You want the truth? We're from a different world. A different version of this world where there's magic and monsters and crap, we got sent here by an angel."

"Right, you expect me to believe there's some angel somewhere Cisco Ramoning people into my apartment?"

"I don't expect you to believe shit kid, but we're here, and we just want to go home, so it doesn't really matter."

Dean and Dean sized each other up across the island until older Cas interrupted their standoff.

"That picture on the wall, with the wings. What inspired that?"

Young Dean was taken aback, looking at Cas confused for a moment before answering.

"Uh, Cas. He inspires most of my work."

"But why wings?"

"He's my angel. It's not just his name, he... He pulled my ass out of hell."

"How?" Dean was intrigued now by the familiarity of his words.

"I was in a bad place. Dad was an asshole, bad shit happened. I'll spare you the sob story but if Cas hadn't come into my life I'd be dead or in prison by now."

Younger Cas reached over the bench and clutched his Deans hand.

"They look like mine." Older Cas said, still looking at the picture.

"They look like... How mine used to be. Before the fall."

Cas' face was the picture of sadness and loss, something Dean had never seen in regard to his wings. He had never realised what it might have done to Cas to lose them. In that moment Dean desperately wanted to comfort him, but what could he possibly say to reassure an angel who had lost his wings? Nothing came to mind, so he settled for squeezing Cas' shoulder instead. Cas and Dean 2.0 exchanged a strange look before standing and setting their plates in the sink.

"Okay, I think I've had about all I can take of this craze fest. You're trying to tell me now that you have wings?" 

"I do. They are broken however, they are useless to me now."

"Prove it."

"What?" Dean senior asked his double.

"You guys are spouting a freaking resume for the nut house, prove that you are who you say you are, and we won't call the cops."

Dean and Cas exchanged a look, communicating what they were both thinking. 

"You got your powers in this universe?"

"Barely. It's faint but it's there."

"Good enough for me."

Dean grabbed a knife from the kitchen bench and didn't even hesitate as he gashed his arm open like he had a hundred times before. The younger pair reeled back in shock and if they weren't looking at Dean like he was crazy before, they sure were now.

"Dude what the hell?!" Young Dean shouted.

"Just watch!" His older self growled.

Dean thrust his arm out so they could see unobstructed, then Cas lay his hand over the cut, and they watched their younger selves be memorised as Cas' fingers glowed with white light, and Dean could feel the pain immediately subside. Cas took his hand away to reveal smooth, unmarked skin. They gave their dopplegangers a minute to gather their thoughts.

"So you're magic." Young Cas said to himself.

"I'm an angel."

"Cas, I'm gonna call Bobby. I don't think I'm going into work today." Young Dean said.

"I think that's a good idea."

They shared a chaste kiss before Dean pulled out his phone and shut himself in the bedroom to make the call. 

 

"So. I'm gay in this universe. Great." Dean mumbled.

"Actually, you're bi. I'm gay."

"Right. So. How did you two... You know?"

Cas junior laughed and shook his head like he couldn't believe his world view was just turned on it's head and now he was making small talk.

"Ah we were at school. I was the new kid and Dean beat the crap out of me."

"What?! Seriously? And you decided to be with him?"

"There were complications. Dean was going through a lot at home. He's not evil, he was screaming for help, I was the one who heard him. We've been here two years and we're very happy."

"If you remember Dean, you, have also beaten me into a state, and we are still friends."

Dean stopped short at Cas seniors words and went quiet, old guilt clawing its say back up again.

"So. Magic huh?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not." Dean and Cas junior continued.

"What's that like?"

"It's a pain in the ass."

"Why are you guys mixed up in it?"

"Long story. Basically in our world, things like monsters, ghosts, demons, angels they all exsist. Me and Sammy were raised hunters, we go out and kill the bad ones. We met Cas here a few years ago, he's been perched on our shoulders ever since. His brother, the angel Gabriel is a douchebag of epic proportions. He zapped us here cause he was bored or something and wanted someone to screw with."

"Gabriel's antics usually have a purpose Dean. I'm sure we're here for a reason."

"All he said was that we need to stop wasting time. What the hell is that supposed to mean huh?"

"I- I don't know."

Cas 2.0 watched his counterpart avoid Deans gaze. This Cas knew more than he was telling, or he suspected. For some reason he didn't think it prudent to let his friend in on the secret. 

"Great. So, what now then?"

As soon as the words left Deans mouth, the bedroom door opened and younger Dean came strolling back in. 

"Bobby said it's a quiet day and I can take a rest."

"Good, you need it." Young Cas pointed out. 

"Yeah. Well. If you're okay up here with all the crazy I think I'll just go tinker with baby for a while."

He turned on his heel and left again, younger Cas sighing and trying make his hands busy wiping things down.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dean asked.

"You could say that. Something's been bothering him lately, I just can't get it out of him."

"Well, tinkering with baby sounds fantastic right about now, we'll see what I can make of me."

Dean got up and left the apartment, making his way downstairs and following the signs to the parking lot where he found his younger self under the hood.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Tell me something. You got baby in your universe?"

"Hell yeah I do. I've rebuilt this girl from the ground up so many times."

"Why? You a crappy driver?"

"Nope, just get a lot people trying to kill us."

"Right."

"So why are you avoiding your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. I know me. I'm not even a mechanic in my world and baby is always in perfect condition. What she is, is a good excuse to avoid a conversation."

"Man, old me is really into the chick flick moments huh?"

"Get over yourself. I get you had it rough, but I've been fighting for my life, and Sammy's life, literally since the day mom died. Sometimes it's worth the chick flick moment, to say the things that need to be said. This is me, who is actually you, you're talking to. Now this is beyond weird, seeing myself and Cas like that, but I'm getting over that to try and help you. So. What's your problem?"

Younger Dean paused in his efforts and sighed in resignation, continuing on as he spoke.

"It's Sammy. I'm worried about him."

"Okay. When are we not worried about that kid? He in trouble?"

"No, I don't think so. When I left home, came here with Cas, dad stopped drinking. Sam still has a year of school left, he wants to go to Stanford."

"Some things never change." Dean huffed.

"Yeah well. Dads already relapsed once, he's sober right now, but there's still a whole year left of just him and Sam. I'm not there to protect him anymore, and then he'll be moving to California, on his own. Maybe with his girlfriend but still. What if he needs me, you know? What if he needs my help and I'm not there. I don't regret moving here with Cas, not for a minute. But if something happened to Sam because I wasn't there, I'd never forgive myself."

Dean took a deep breath and put his hand on the younger mans shoulder, turning him to stand straight.

"Alright, now listen to me. I know this is gonna take some time for you to believe, but I have a lot of years on you so you'll just have to trust me. Sammy will be fine. All my life, I've looked after that kid. And I've always been the one who acted like we need each other no matter what but the truth is, I need Sam a lot more than he needs me. Whenever he's been on his own, he's been fine. He's gotten on with his life. Just be there when he asks you to, because he is doing fine."

"But how do I stop worrying?"

"Oh you won't. That, will never end. But Sam can look after his own life, as weird as it is, you look like you got your own life running pretty sweet here, look after that. Look after Cas."

Younger Dean just nodded and got back to his tinkering. Older Dean tapped the roof of the car and headed back inside. He found the two Castiels engaged in a serious discussion over coffee.

"What's the deal fellas?"

"Oh, ah nothing. Just discussing... Bees."

Older Cas hurriedly stepped back and tried to look casual.

"Bees huh? Always with the damn bees. Anyway, I talked to mini me down there."

"And?"

"And you got nothing to worry about kid. Same old Dean Winchester, just chewing his nails over Sam, but I think he'll be okay."

"Yeah, his dad did relapse recenty, maybe it would be wise to go visit this weekend, so he can see for himself how Sam is doing, ease his mind." 

"You really love him don't you?" Older Cas asked.

"I do. We have a... Profound bond."

The moment Cas spoke those words there was a crackling in the air, a woosh of wings, and Gabriel appeared before them. Dean surged forward, pointing a finger at the smug angel.

"You! Take us back home now!"

"Afraid not kiddo. You're not in the loop yet, but you've done your job here, so, on to round two!"

"No no no wai-!"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the boys were gone again.


	3. World Three: Deans Concert

Dean had to duck and cover his ears as the tiny apartment vanished and they were instantly assaulted with noise. He and Cas took in their dark new surroundings with much less patience than before.

"Dean, where are we?"

"Can't you tell Cas? We're at a concert. Looks like we're backstage."

Nobody had noticed their sudden appearance, the crew members running around were too busy so Dean tugged on the angels sleeve and led him to the side of the stage where they would still be hidden from the crowd. Deans suprise held no end when he got a good look at the band playing and recognised the lead singer, he had the same face Dean saw whenever he looked in the mirror. Dean whipped around to make sure Cas was seeing what he was seeing, and even Cas had raised eyebrows at the gutteral and earth moving voice coming from Deans tattooed counterpart. 

Dean shifted slightly to look beyond the curtain, it was no small concert. The stadium was packed, thousands of people screaming and dancing and moshing. This Dean was famous, really famous, Dean even felt a small pang of jealousy about it. The song finished and apparently that was the end of the show, the band bowed and spent a few minutes thanking the crowd before shuffling off towards Cas and Dean. The pair quickly threw themselves into the shadow of the black curtain, both trying to ignore their sudden close proximity as the band walked passed them, smiling and laughing and clapping each other on the back. 

"Dean!" A low voice rang out, the Dean in the curtain jumped and almost answered automatically, but then that worlds version of Cas came through from the back halls. Cas and Dean watched in slight deja vu as other Cas slung himself into other Deans arms. They kissed passionately, smiling with hands all over each other.

"How'd I do?"

"Beautiful, as always."

The other members of the band filtered off to their change rooms while Cas and Dean were making out. When they were alone the pair in the curtain figured it was now or never. They stepped from their hiding place and Dean cleared his throat. The couple stopped to see who needed their attention and Dean waved, smiling.

"Hi."

A mixture of shock, horror and confusion swept both men as they took in their doppelgangers. As usual, other Dean had trouble articulating his thoughts.

"Uh... What?"

"Dean, was our water drugged or are there two of us?"

"Oh, we're real. Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

Other Dean stepped forward tentatively, reaching a hand out to his other self and gently pushing Deans shoulder. 

"Holy crap you're real."

"Yeah Mercury I'm real. Can we skip the whole mind blown disbelief thing and go somewhere quiet?"

"Uh. Sure. This way."

Other Dean and Cas led the two travellers down the hall in a daze where they got some weird looks from the crew members, they slipped inside a door down the end with 'Dean' on the name slip. Once all four were inside the tiny dressing room, other Dean went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He didn't turn around until after a long swig, he looked thoroughly disappointed that he didn't seem to be hallucinating.

"Yep, still there. Okay, who the hell are you guys?"

"We're you, from another universe." Dean answered to himself.

"What, like, a parallel world? That's your story?"

"That's what's happening."

"Right. Okay then buddy. Far more likely you're some crazed fans with a lot of plastic surgery." Other Dean huffed and started pacing, other Cas stepped up to talk instead. 

"There must be some better explanation for this. Do you have any proof of what you're saying?"

"Cas? Can you use your powers here? I think it's your turn."

Castiel picked up a cheese knife that was laying on the coffee table amoung some abandoned snacks and sliced his own hand. Other Cas and Dean jumped back, disgust and shock painting their faces. Castiel then grunted with effort and a bright white light glowed in his hand for a few seconds, when it died down the cut was fully healed and the blood gone. Other Dean and Cas stood panting, their eyes blown wide.

"Okay. I believe you." Dean said.

"Me too."

”Good. Now that that's out of the way. You got somewhere for us to crash? I'm totally boned man."

When the flurry of activity in and around the stadium had died down, the four men sneaked out the back door to where baby was parked and rockstar Dean drove them all to their hotel. Once safely inside the hotel room, Dean found the nearest couch and fell into it, snoring almost straight away. The other two turned to Cas, seemingly expecting him to do something similar. 

"I'm an angel, I don't need to sleep. At least, not often."

"An angel. Right. Come on then, let's get a beer." 

Tattooed Dean led the three of them to the other couch and grabbed them all a beer, settling in for a conversation.

"So. You're a magic angel. And you and the other me over there are from a parallel world?"

"That is correct."

"Skipping over the refractory period for all that info, why are you here?"

"We are... Not sure. My brother, Gabriel, keeps sending us to different worlds. You are the second version of ourselves we have met so far."

"Is there a reason? I mean, this is kind of... Mind blowing. You can't just hop around universes when you want a vacation. Can you?"

"Generally, no. It's... Hard to tell with Gabriel, although he does usually have a point."

"But you don't know what that point is?"

Cas glanced at the sleeping Dean, uncertainty flickered over his face.

"I... have my suspicions, but I think it unwise to reveal them to Dean just yet. But in the last world, we seemed to get somewhere by just talking to our other selves. So, why don't you tell me about the two of you."

"Not much to tell. I'm a singer, I sing. That's about it, I'm not someone who knows jack about alternate universes or magic. Now if you don't mind, it was a long show, this has been by far the weirdest day of my life, and that's saying something. I'm gonna hit the hay."

Dean knocked back the rest of his beer and sauntered off to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

"Are you two okay?" Cas asked his counterpart.

"I don't know. To be honest, as heavy as all this is, he's not acting like that because of this. He's acting that way because I've been distant lately."

"May I ask why?"

"Deans band made a lot of money from their fans around Deans... Sexual availability. Since we came out publicly as a couple, their sales have dropped. I've just been feeling pretty guilty about that. He's knowingly put his career on the line just to be with me."

"How long have you been together?"

"We met less than a year ago."

"I've known Dean for almost a decade now, and do you want to know something about him?" The other Cas just nodded, picking the label off his beer. 

"When he makes his mind up about something, you will not change it. Your Dean might be risking his career, but my Dean has risked his life for me, so many times I lost count. I have a very vivid memory of holding Dean still with one hand while beating him to a bloody pulp with the other, and through the blood and broken teeth, he said he forgave me. Don't feel guilty for being important enough to that man that he would put you first, because there is no changing his mind, there is nothing you can do that he will not forgive you for. Stop hurting him, because what you're doing right now, he will be blaming on himself and wondering what he's done wrong. So go in there, apologise, and stop taking his love for granted."

Castiel spoke with such conviction, it had his human copy hanging off his every word. Cas tossed back his drink and tapped his angelic friends shoulder in thanks as he disappeared behind the bedroom door. As soon as the door closed shut, Gabriel appeared in front of Cas. 

"Ready for the next one?"

Castiel sighed and looked over at the sleeping Dean.

"Fine, but take us somewhere he can continue resting, please."

Gabriel's eyes softened, and a small, genuine smile graces his lips.

"Alright baby bro, you got it." Gabriel clicked his fingers, and they were gone again.


	4. World Four: Bobby's House

Castiel opened his eyes in a rutty and rundown bedroom. It was tidy and cared for, and recently used if the smell was anything to go by. Dean was still fast asleep, mumbling into the covers on top of the bed. Cas looked out the window into the early morning light and immediately recognised the car scattered yard as the one belonging to Bobby Singer. Cas felt a pang of grief as he remembered his late friend, Dean and Sams surrogate father who had died at the hands of the monsters Cas himself had brought into the world. He took another look at his sleeping best friend, Dean was going to struggle with this world if Bobby was still alive here. Cas watched the breath go slowly in and out through Dean lips, his features relaxed, younger and peaceful in a way they never were when he was awake. His eyelashes fluttered as he dreamed, Castiel wondered what was happening behind those green eyes, what was Dean dreaming about? Castiel lost track of how long he had been watching when the door burst open.

"How long do you think we have?" The puffing and panting Dean who just flew through the door asked the equally flustered Cas who came with him.

"Not long, a few minutes at best. The warding won't hold with so many of them."

The two had their backs pressed to the door like they were trying to stop something coming in, it took them a moment to even register their body doubles right in front of them. When they did, Dean fell into a defensive stance and had his demon knife at the ready in the blink of an eye. Cas stood stiff and calculating beside him. 

"What the hell? The angels employing shapeshifters now?!"

"Dean, they're human." Cas pressed a hand to Deans chest to hold him back as Dean tried to attack.

"What? Cas that's not possible. Oh crap. Wait. Did you time travel here? Are you us from the future?"

Castiel figured this would be a good time to wake Dean, he had five hours, that would do. Castiel put a gentle hand on the sleeping Deans shoulder and shook him slightly. 

"Dean, wake up. We have another... situation to deal with."

Dean snorted and leaped up, years of life as a hunter set him on instant alert. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, the bed, the room, his Cas beside him, and the other Dean and Cas looking angry and weary in front of him, blocking the door. Dean just sighed and rubbed his temples, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"God not again. I was seriously hoping this was all a bad dream."

"Dean, this Castiel is an angel, there's magic here, this world is very similar to ours."

"Woah, hold the phone there Spock, this world? You mean you pulled a Balthazar here?" Door Dean asked.

"If you mean we were transported here from another universe, yes. But not through a spell, Gabriel keeps popping us from place to place at his own whim." Cas answered.

"Gabriel huh. Yeah that doesn't surprise me."

"What is Gabriel's purpose?" Door Cas asked himself.

"We don't know yet. All we know is, we get dropped somewhere, we speak to our other selves, then we go somewhere else."

"Well, we're here." Door Dean pointed out, looking around like he was on edge, waiting for something to happen.

"Yes, what exactly are you running from? You mentioned warding before."

"Dicks with wings. They uh, don't approve of me and Cas, so they're coming after us."

"What do you mean they don't approve of you and Cas?" Bed Dean asked.

"Love between an angel and a human is strictly forbidden, even though in this case it cannot possibly result in a nephilum, and even though it has been approved by God himself, a large group of the more conservative angels want us either dead, or to face the trials, where we will most likely die anyway. They've found us here, and they're coming." Door Cas explained.

"God not this crap again." Bed Dean mumbled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Door Dean retaliated.

"Every world we go to you two are a couple, god why can't you just be friends, it's a hell of a lot easier."

Door Dean surged forward and grabbed bed Dean up by the collar, getting in his face so he could see the truth there.

"Listen to me you stupid dick. If there was anything that was ever worth dying for, it's this. If you're too stubborn to see that and want to let you and your Cas live in suffering then that's your problem, but don't you dare suggest I would be better off cause that's a load of crap!"

Door Dean let bed Dean back down and stalked to the window, peering out at the yard.

"They're here."

Castiel took another look and low and behold, where the yard was empty of life before, now there stood dozens of angels.

"They'll have the place surrounded." Window Cas said.

"We know. Are you ready Dean?" Door Cas asked.

"Yeah Cas, I'm ready. Maybe I wasn't before, but seeing the way these two are, sweetheart I'll ace any damn trial they throw at me. Anything to get back to this."

Dean put his hands on Castiels hips and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Cas closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Deans, drawing strength from Deans confidence. 

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Let's kick it in the ass."

Castiel grabbed Deans hand and the two swept from the room, running down the stairs to face their fate together. 

Dean tried to ignore the twisting in his gut as the same thoughts swirled around and around in his head, 'Cas might die down there. I have to go help them. Cas had his own Dean. What if they're right. What if I'm wrong. What if I've been wrong this whole time?'

"Dean! Look!" Castiel called from the window.

Dean pulled himself out of his internal crisis and joined Cas looking down on the scene below them. The Dean and Cas on the ground held their heads high as they confronted the mob of angels. The boys upstairs couldn't hear what was being said but soon enough the angels and the couple were disappearing, flying back to heaven with Cas and Dean in tow.

"Well, they didn't die."

"No. I'm guessing they've gone to do the trials, whatever they are."

"Heaven doesn't have that on our world?"

"No. On our world, we would've just been killed. In the old days anyway."

"What do you mean, in the old days?"

"Back when everything was still orders and hierarchies. Heaven is nothing like it used to be. Hannah has restored some peaceful order, but the angels have a lot more freedom, nephilims are still strictly forbidden as you know, but otherwise, well. They don't care as much about things that don't really matter. Especially me. I'm barely an angel at all anymore, they no longer care what I do anymore than any human."

"Surely that's a good thing, freedom."

"On the one hand, yes. It's what I fought for when I rebelled. On the other hand, I can't say it doesn't hurt to know I damaged Heaven so badly that my brothers and sisters no longer regard me as one of them."

Dean could resist no longer, Cas' pain was his fault, his corruption. He could never forget what that angel had said to them years ago- "the moment you laid a hand on him in hell you were lost." 

Dean pulled Cas into a fierce hug, holding him tightly to try and convey how much Cas really meant, that even if he didn't matter in Heaven, he damn well mattered here. Dean was just letting himself bask in Castiels warmth, the comfort of his familiar embrace that always made things seem just a little bit better, when a flutter of wings reached their ears. Dean broke away from Cas and rolled his eyes as Gabriel said nothing, just raised his hand and clicked his fingers.


	5. World Five And Six: Castiels Bookstore And Chucks Palace

Dean opened his eyes to a different scene. It was night, this time they were inside a tiny bookstore, dim light outlined the shelves from the street lamps outside. The boys looked around, but found they were alone. Dean thought it best they look around outside and had his hand on the front door when a yell and pained groaning could be heard above them. Acting on instinct the boys ran to the back door, taking the stairs up to the tiny apartment over the store and carefully picking the lock. For the second time, Dean hated that he didn't have his gun as they crept quietly into the dark home. At first everything was eerily silent, then from an open door at the back of the apartment they heard it again, a pained moan and whimpering. Cas and Dean moved silently to either side of the open door and peered in. There they saw Dean, sitting up in the large bed, craddling a sobbing Castiel in his arms. 

"Shh sh sh, it's okay baby. Come on, wake up. It's just a bad dream, I'm here."

After cooing for a minute the sleeping Cas finally woke, snapping from his nightmare and fixing Dean with large, frightened eyes.

"Dean... He had me. He hurt me again."

"Shh it's okay baby. He's gone remember. He's gone now, it's just you and me. You're safe I promise."

Castiel let out a shaky breath and lay back down, relaxed by Deans gentle stroking of his hair and small circles being rubbed in his back. In moments Cas was asleep again, breathing evenly with peace returning to his features. Dean lay down next to him and held him close, soon falling back to sleep as well. The Dean outside the door made eye contact with his Cas and nodded in the direction of the front door, a silent signal that it was time for them to leave.

They had only made it outside when Gabriel appeared in front of them, Dean wasted no time in surging forward and grabbing the angel by the scruff.

"What the hell is your problem dickbag?!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Gabriel had a smug grin, Dean didn't scare him at all and that just pissed Dean off more.

"There was nothing here for you to do, just something to see. Now you've seen it. Onward and upward."

"Just tell us why you're doing this! How do we make it stop? what do you want?!"

"The answer to all those things is deep down in that repressed little head of yours Dean. Figure out what YOU want, and you'll understand why I'm doing this, then it will stop. It isn't really funny anymore watching you try to expain yourselves to yourselves though, so here. This might make the job easier."

Gabriel pulled two coins from his pocket, flicking one into the air in Deans face and the other to Castiel. Dean let go of the angel to catch his coin and studied it suspiciously.

"What is this cursed or something?"

"It's magic, keep it on you and nobody from the other worlds will see your real face, they'll see a fake one. Only you two will be able to see the real ones."

"I have to admit, this will save us some time Dean."

Dean sighed in defeat, hanging his head. 

Gabe clicked his fingers. 

Dean closed his eyes on the tiny staircase outside the apartment and opened them again on a much grander one, ahead was a stone hallway, large statues decorated the walls between flaming torches, the hall led to a set of heavy oak doors to their right. 

"Cas, are we in a palace?"

"It would appear so, yes."

"Where the he-"

Dean was cut off as quick footsteps and hushed voices were making their way up the staircase. Despite their new disguises, Cas and Dean didn't think it was wise to get caught in a place that might be sensitive about its security, so they quickly took a statue each and hid themselves as best they could inside the niche. Both men had a clear line of sight as two men rounded the corner from the stairs and hurried to the oak doors. Dean frowned when he saw it was their doppelgangers, they were both dressed in robes like from that time he played Moondoor with Charlie. He watched the other Cas turn to face the other Dean, backing up against the door as he pulled Dean in close by his robes, then Dean was pressing Cas against the wood as he brought their mouths together, kissing him deeply and passionately. This was the fourth time in two days he had to watch himself take Cas with abandon, and the tiny pangs of jealousy he had ignored before were starting to grow uncomfortable. After a minute, the two lovers quickly looked around to make sure they were alone and robed Dean followed Cas through the door, into what Dean assumed was a bedroom. Dean and Cas extracted themselves from their hiding places.

"Okay. What now?"

Just as he spoke Deans stomach rumbled loudly, Cas had to stop himself from laughing, a small smirk gracing his face instead, it warmed Deans insides when Cas got that humorous glint in his eye. 

"I think we should find the kitchens in this place, get you some food."

"You think they have pie?" Dean waggled his eyebrows as they walked.

"I think this world's Dean lives a very sad life if there is no pie in it."

Dean laughed, a wide smile making his eyes crinkle in a way Cas hadn't seen in some time, he couldn't help but smile back.

The two eventually found their way to the kitchens through the maze of corridors and stairs, Dean caught the unmistakable scent of apple pie the moment they stepped through the door and Cas helped him slight-of-hand it away without being noticed. The multitude of servants bustling about with their chores paid the two no mind when they took the stairs back up, looking for a place they could eat in privacy, eventually Dean became so lost he had to trust Cas knew their way back. All of a sudden Cas opened up a final, unremarkable door and they were met with a gush of fresh, cool air. Dean followed Cas out on the stone balcony, and the view took his breath away. 

Sprawling away beneath them was the lower levels of the palace, the roofs below were polished white with gold inlay, Dean imagined the roofs above them were the same, the white gleaming bright in the moonlight while the gold would be a beacon in the sun. The town spread out, its streets winding and houses sending out twinkling lights mimicking the stars, beyond that lay vast fields and in the distance a forest, barely visible in the moonlight. It was stunning to say the least and Dean could tell Cas was just as awestruck as him. If their hands brushed together briefly, Dean acted as though he hadn't noticed, ignoring the sudden urge to thread his fingers through Cas' as they sat down with their pie and settled in for the night. 

The rising sun told Cas it was time to wake Dean, as much as he didn't want to, with the hunters head resting comfortably on Cas' shoulder. Cas wished he could admit to Dean how much of the night was spent resisting running his fingers through his soft hair or cupping his cheek and stroking away his worried furrows from the nightmares that plagued him. Alas, instead he shook Deans shoulder gently and called his name until the hunter startled awake, rubbing his eyes and groaning from the effort.

"Heya Cas. We still in Camelot?"

"It would appear so. We should find our other selves and see what it is Gabriel means for us to do."

Dean stood and looked out over the balcony again, immediately regretting it. He was right about the gold in the sunlight, from a distance it would be spectacular, up close it was blinding and Dean staggered back, hitting the exit door as he covered his eyes. He groaned in pain but went still when he felt Cas' soft hand over his own, a different kind of light glowed through Deans eyelids and the pain eased, disappearing completely by the time Cas took his hand away. 

"Thanks Cas, much better."

"Not a problem. My powers come easily here, I think this world must have its own magic."

"That's good to know. Come on, let's go find us."

They made their way back down, Dean was glad he was right and Cas had easily memorised the way, they found themselves caught in a throng of people all heading the same way and decided to just roll with it. They ended up in a great hall, the crowd was huge and packed the enormous room on both sides. It took Cas and Dean a minute to figure out what was going on, but when a handful of ushers parted the crowd down the middle and a priest began setting up on a dias down the opposite end of the large doors, Dean clicked on. 

"It's a freaking wedding Cas."

"Yes, but whose?"

Dean rolled his eyes and fixed Cas with a bored expression.

"Who do you think? Dude. Us."

Just as he finished speaking there was a commotion at the bottom of the dais. Dean and Cas froze as they saw Gabriel and a young John Winchester arguing loudly with Chuck, all of them dressed in elegant and beautiful robes. After a lot of shouting and gesturing, Gabriel and John left Chuck at the dais and ran down the centre aisle and out the doors. Cas and Dean didn't hesitate to slip through the crowd and follow them. 

A few doors down the hall they found a room where the familiar voices of the people they knew were coming from. They eavesdropped from the outside and gathered enough to put together that Cas was being married, but not to Dean. Apparently his father -chuck- was marrying him off to some princess he didn't even know, but his brothers Gabriel and Michael -not John- were trying to stop the wedding. A servant came their way with an arm full of clean linen, Dean took the opportunity and grabbed them from her, thanking her for her help and sending the confused servant on her way. He gave half the towels to Cas and waited for the brothers to leave before slipping inside the room. 

They found Cas there, sitting on a stool with his head in his hands, Dean in the corner of the room. He looked pissed, his knuckles were clenched white and his posture and facial expression suggested he might wail on the next person to drop something. But he just stood there, at attention. Like a soldier. 'Like a bodyguard' Dean thought. 'I'm a servant here, we're not allowed to be together.'

There were a dozen other servants all fluffing around doing various jobs, some were putting final touches on a robe that hung from a wardrobe door, white with intricate gold designs woven through the fabric. One was at Castiels feet, scrubbing them clean into a tin basin, completely indifferent to his mood. Angry Dean spotted the two and cleared his throat, Cas looked up to see who had arrived, and Dean was taken back by the look in his eyes. The prince was totally drained, not just of energy, but of life. He looked completely without hope, like he could walk right off the roof of the palace and it wouldn't make a difference. And it broke Deans heart. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know your names, but I don't believe Lords who are not family have permission to enter here." 

Prince Cas told them. Dean had almost forgotten they didn't look like themselves, he knelt down and began gently drying Cas' foot that had already been scrubbed. As he did, he saw Dean in the corner start flinching with the effort to not punch him, he realised he couldn't give them away in front of all the servants, so he tried to communicate without actually saying anything outright. 

"You know," Dean started, still gently caressing Castiels foot with the towel. "My dad, was kind of an asshole."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love him, but I did everything he ever told me to do, and I thought, if I could make him happy, I could be happy. And you know what? It never happened. He lived, and he was never happy. He died, and I stayed unhappy. It wasn't until I met someone very special, that I got a taste for what happy could be. We went through a lot together, a hell of a lot of people didn't approve of us being... Friends... But you know what?"

"...what?"

Dean looked up and right into Castiels eyes, holding him there with his gaze so he could not be misunderstood.

"We told each and every one of them to go to hell. And we've never looked back."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yeah. It was worth it."

Dean flicked his eyes to his counterpart standing stock still in the corner, Cas followed his gaze then stiffened up nervously as they made eye contact again.

"You have more friends than you think you do. If it's worth fighting for, we've got your back."

Castiel nodded slightly and Dean returned the gesture. He stood then, and he and his Cas left the room, returning to the great hall to see what would happen and interfere on their doppelgangers behalves if they had to.

Ten minutes later Prince Castiel came marching determinedly through the doors, Dean right behind him. He was still in his normal robes as he walked right up to his father waiting at the dais, looked him in the eye and said loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear,

"I am in love with Dean, and I am not getting married today. I will not be marrying any princess you put in front of me, I don't care what you threaten. The only person I will ever be marrying is Dean, if you want to banish us for that, so be it."

The king was shocked and furious, the room took on a low din as the people were talking among each other. Dean and Cas took the opportunity to move through the crowd and get closer to the action. Next thing they knew, Gabriel and Michael came charging into the room, dragging the counterparts of Crowley and Raphael behind them. 

"These are the traitors you've been looking for father." Michael announced. "The plan to marry Castiel to the princess was theirs, a cowardly manipulation for power."

The king was silent as he took in the angered faces of Crowley and Raphael, after a moments contemplation Chuck fixed Gabriel and Michael with a hard look.

"Take them to the dungeons. They will be executed at dawn tomorrow."

Gabriel and Michael smiled widely at each other, and at Dean and Cas who embraced each other with joy. Whatever had been going on, Dean figured a lot had rested on this moment, and they had probably done their job. While everyone was distracted however, nobody noticed Raphael slipping a small knife from his sleeve and spinning from Michael's grasp, charging at Prince Castiel while his back was turned. The Dean in the crowd leaped in without thinking, grabbing Raphael's blade hand mere inches from Castiels heart, Dean twisted the hand until he heard a snap, and the blade dropped to the ground. Then before Raphael could recover, robed Dean broke his nose with a quick jab and had him on the floor in the blink of an eye. Everyone was staring at disguised Dean, amazed at what had just happened, Dean just looked up at Prince Cas and winked, having kept his promise from earlier. Michael and Gabriel took Raphael and Crowley away, and the king ushered everyone out of the hall. Dean and Cas managed to slip away through the crowd, where they quickly disappeared up the stone steps and made their way back onto their balcony. Dean leaned back against the door and took a deep breath.

"Holy crap that was close."

"Yes it was, you did well. I couldn't get through the people in front of me, so thank you."

"What're you thanking me for Cas it's not like it was actually you."

"In a way, it was. In a way they all are. They are all us."

"Yeah but they're all in a relationship with each other, a romantic relationship Cas, that ain't us."

"...Of course. Yes, your're right. That's not us."

Cas couldn't stop his face from dropping before Gabriel appeared as expected. 

"Ready boys?"

"Yes, I'd like to leave here now." Dean didn't have time to ask what the sudden mood change in Cas was about before they were transported yet again, the sprawling kingdom giving way to a scenic, white sand beach.


	6. World Seven: Deans House

Castiel and Dean quickly took in their surroundings, grassy banks leading to the road behind them, a vast blue ocean in front. The beach was devoid of any human presence, even footprints. 'Must be a private place' Dean thought. The two saw the glint of a house in the distance and started walking, as they got closer they noticed there was one figure on the beach, a man sitting in the sand alone, knees propping up his arms as he gazed, lost in thought to the water. Every now and again he would take a swig from a bottle of whiskey that dangled from his fingers. Dean got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut as they got closer, clearly the guy was wanting some solitude and they had no idea how he would react. They approached slowly from the front so he could see them coming, when he lifted his head, Dean wasn't all surprised to find his own face looking back at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is private property."

Dean held his hands placatingly.

"Sorry man, we uh, got lost. Have no idea where we are."

"Roads that way, go left for a few miles and you'll find a diner."

"Thanks. Uhm, I guess we'll just... Do that then." 

Dean stepped back awkwardly, making motions to Cas to follow, but Cas just took in the sight of the Dean in the sand and couldn't leave him there like that. Cas sat in the sand facing him, nothing but genuine concern on his face.

"You're in pain. Please, let me help."

"You can't help me."

"How do you know?"

"Can you make homophobic bastards stop being who they are? Cause I'd be damn impressed if you could."

Drunk Dean finally raised his head and fixed Cas with a challenging stare before taking another swig.

"What happened to you?"

"The first time my dad caught me with another guy, he beat me half to death. Didn't see him for years, his drinking only got worse. Mom died last week. When he found out I have a boyfriend he wouldn't let me go to the funeral. I showed up anyway, with my boyfriend. When everyone else was gone he ran Cas down with his car. Dad didn't even get locked up, said it was an accident, homophobic cops took his word. They still don't know if Cas will make it, he's in a coma."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

"So stop moping." Dean injected.

"Excuse me? The hell do you think you are?"

"Get off your ass. You want Cas to pull through? Go be there with him. Screw your dad. The moment Cas gets better you guys pack up, get on the road. Go find somewhere that you can both call home. Let the old bastard drink himself to death, preferably before you do."

"The hell do you know asshole?!" Drunk Dean was now getting wobbily to his feet and pushing into Deans personal space, fixing him with a threatening stare.

"Enough to know that the world is crap, and when it throws you a bone and gives you something good, you don't toss it away when things go ass up. You hold on to it even harder. I know that if you ain't gonna fight for something, you never deserved it in the first place."

Deans words resonated with the drunk who took a stumbling step back, dropping his bottle in the sand. Dean softened his voice to calm the guy down.

"Alright, let's get you inside to sleep that off huh."

"I don't even know you."

"Yeah well, right now we're all you got."

He was too far gone to be able to argue so Dean and Cas took an arm each and helped drunk Dean inside the little house, it was cozy and homely on the inside, well kept and well lived in. They got the half conscious man to his bed where he started snoring as soon as he hit the pillows. Cas removed his shoes and the two left him to it, taking a wander around the house. Dean went for the kitchen and found some Chinese takeout and beer.

"Bingo."

"Dean, Gabriel hasn't yet appeared, I do not think we have successfully completed our mission here."

"Yeah cause he won't remember a damn word of that in the morning. Come on, we're on a beach! Let's relax."

Hours later the sun was going down, setting the water on fire with colour. Cas and Dean still lazed on the deck, their cushy and comfortable deck chairs convincing them to not get up ever again. Cas started fidgeting and squirming, something Cas never really did. 

"Cas? You okay?"

"Did... Did you mean what you said before? About fighting for the good things you have?"

"Well yeah, of course. Man what's going on with you?"

"I... I um-"

"Hey!"

They both stood from their chairs at the voice behind them, beach Dean had decided to rise from the dead.

"Hey man, you feelin’ a bit better?" Dean asked his hungover double.

"No, not really. My ah, memories' a little fuzzy. Are you the guys from the beach?"

"Yeah, we got lost, found you. Looked like you needed help ya know."

"Yeah, thanks for that. But uh, I think I'm gonna go visit my boyfriend now. I'm gonna try out your advice. Be there for him. I can give you guys a lift into town if you want, least I can do."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome thanks."

"Alright, my baby's this way."

The boys followed Dean to the garage where they slid into baby's back seat, foregoing the small talk on the drive into town. Twenty minutes later they were being dropped outside the hospital where Cas was bedridden.

"Thanks for everything guys, I hope you find whatever you're looking for."

"Yeah, you too."

The two Deans nodded to each other and the driver pulled away to park underground. 

"Okay, so what now?"

"Maybe we need to speak to Castiel." Cas suggested.

"Guys in a coma. How do we do that?"

"I have very limited power here. But I can't sense any other magic, by all rights I should have no power at all."

"Maybe Gabriel's allowing it."

"But why would he bother? He's the one taking us in and out."

"What if he wants you to use it here. What if we did only have to talk to Dean, but he wants you to heal Cas?"

"That would make sense. If the Castiel here is close to death I could bring him back from the brink."

"Right. But we can't just barge in there, especially with the other me in there now."

"We need to watch the room, eventually he has to fall asleep, go home for a shower, go get coffee. All the little things that keep humans going. When he does we sneak in, I heal Castiel as best I can, then we see what happens."

"Okay. Good plan. But first, this little human needs food."

Cas and Dean headed to the nearest greasy burger joint, spending three hours there just slowly eating and ordering more coffee until they decided it was time to go back to the hospital. They stood outside and a thought occured to Dean.

"Hey Cas, how are we supposed to watch the room without getting noticed? Healthy people in a hospital don't just slide on through." 

Cas thought for a minute, then looked at Dean apologetically.

"We need to get a room of our own."

"Cas? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Sorry for wha-"

Dean screamed as Cas grabbed his arm and twisted, breaking the bone.

"CAS WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I said sorry, now come on, let's find the other us."

Dean cradled his broken arm, burning and throbing in agony as Cas ushered him inside the hospital. Cas spoke urgently to the reception woman.

"Please help, my friend had an accident, I think his arm is broken."

The woman took a cool look at Dean, sweating with the effort not to scream.

"Sir, you'll want to go down the hall on the right and follow the signs to get to emergency, a doctor will give you something for the pain there and see to your arm."

"Thank you." Castiel replied, helping Dean navigate the halls.

"Cas can't you hurry up and heal me already?!"

"No, we need you in genuine distress in case we get caught, we can claim we got lost. We have to find the other Cas first."

"You mean I don't even get any freaking morphine?!"

"Afraid not."

"God I am gonna get you back for this."

"I have no doubt about that Dean. Here, intensive care, that's where he'll be."

Cas pointed to a sign above an elevator door. The two waited for the lift to open and went up three floors, continuing to follow the signs until they came across another reception desk, this one much smaller and with only one nurse. The night staff were scarce on this floor apparently. 

"Stay here." Cas ordered Dean to stay put, taking his magic coin out of his pocket and giving it to Dean before they were within sight of the nurse. Cas approached her with a kind smile, something he learned off Dean, people were more cooperative when you charmed them. 

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Castiel, can you help me?"

The nurse typed away on her computer for a moment before returning her attention to Cas.

"Castiel Novak?"

"That's the one."

"Are you family?"

"I'm his brother, Jimmy."

"Okay, well he's in 306, visiting hours are almost over, we've let his boyfriend in for now cause I felt so bad for the guy, but you'll have a few minutes before I'll have to ask you both to go."

"Thank you, you're very kind."

Cas strode on alone and put his ear to the door for room 306. Through it he could hear Dean snoring. He had fallen asleep, perfect. Cas opened the door as quietly as he could, stepping silently to the bed where his counterpart lay, Dean snoozing half on the chair, half on the bed. Castiel lay a hand on the sleeping Cas' head, letting his healing angelic light flow through Cas' body. He could sense the injuries were extensive, he didn't have the power to heal all of them fully even if that world did have magic he wouldn't have the strength.

Instead he just made sure to fix up the worst of them, the blood clot forming in his leg, the damage done to his brain, even starting the mending process in the broken bones. When he had sealed the stitched up openings to Cas' organs, the angel decided that was enough. The patient would still be in pain and take some time to recover, but he would definitely recover. Without Castiels interference, the man would have died for sure. 

Cas was tired as hell as he tried to keep his footing leaving the room. He smiled to the nurse when he passed her and found Dean around the corner next to the elevator. Dean was still clutching his broken arm, waiting patiently. Cas surged for him and gripped the injured arm tightly, pouring the power of his grace into it until every damaged fibre was good as new, not even a bruise visible. Cas staggered forward and fell into Deans arms, sweating and panting with the effort of having used so much of his limited power. Dean slung one of Cas's arms over his neck and put his own around Cas' waist to support him, he dragged them both into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. As the elevator started moving, there was a flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared. 

"So. You learned your lesson yet?"

"I still don't know what the hell you're talking about you dick."

Gabriel sighed exasperated. Cas managed to lift his barely conscious head and look his brother right in the eye.

"Yes, Gabriel. I've learned mine. Take us home."

Gabriel studied Castiel for a moment, assessing his honesty before nodding. 

"Alright. Home it is."

The elevator dinged, Gabriel clicked his fingers, and they were back in the bunker kitchen, exactly where and when they left.


	7. World One: The Bunker

Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, so Dean wasted no time hauling the angel to the room they always had reserved for Cas. Dean took off his trench coat and lay Cas down on the bed, he then took off Cas' shoes and tie before tucking him in under the blanket.

"You gonna be okay buddy?"

"Mmmbffkeeey." 

Was all that came out of Cas before he was sleeping peacefully. Dean chuckled at his best friends mumbling and made his way to his own room where he stripped off and collapsed into bed, thankful the nightmare was finally over. 

Dean woke late the next morning, taking his time to throw on his dead guy robe and shuffle into the kitchen. Cas was already there, sitting at the table with a serious look on his face, fully recharged by the look of it. 

"Hey Cas. All mojo'd up huh?"

"Yes, it seems so."

Cas stared intensely at the wooden table, fidgeting again like he had done on the beach. 

"Cas? Dude what's going on?"

"Sam and Mary are out, getting groceries."

"...Oookay..."

Dean turned his back to Cas, starting the coffee pot, when he turned back Cas had left his chair and was standing right in front of him, pressing just inside his personal space.

"I just, wanted you to know, nobody is here right now."

"Cas what's gotten into you?"

"I told you, and Gabriel. I learned my lesson. I'm going to fight for what I want."

"Okay. Good for you man. You want any help with whatever that is, you know I'm here for you."

"I certainly hope so."

Before Dean could react or reply, Cas was leaning forward and pressing their lips together. The kiss was only a brief one, no more than a couple of seconds. But to Cas it was the most electric, most elating couple of seconds in his existance. Deans lips were as soft as he always imagined, and he wanted nothing more than to stay there for all time. But he had to know Dean wanted it too, so he pulled away and stepped back to gauge Deans reaction.

Dean had had some pretty big surprises dropped in his lap over the years, but the feeling of Cas' lips against his was pretty high up there. Before he could process what had happened, it was over, and Cas was stepping back and watching him intently for some kind of reaction. Dean frowned, trying to figure out what had happened. What it meant. His brain was short circuiting, he couldn't figure this all out with Cas looking at him like that. So Dean did the only thing he knew how to do.

"I gotta go."

Dean pushed past Cas and ran from the room. He stopped just outside the door to close his eyes, rubbing his temples as he leaned on the wall, a sudden wave of nausea coming over him. Dean picked himself up and carried on running to his baby that thankfully Sam hadn't taken, slipping behind the wheel. He didn't even realise he was still in his boxers and robe, his hands were shaking slightly, a dead give away for how fast his heart was beating. He finally got the key in and fired her up, the rumble of the engine already working to calm his panic as he peeled from the garage and down the street to god knows where.

Cas stayed standing in the kitchen where Dean had left him. He didn't even move until Mary and Sam walked in with their arms full of grocery bags an hour later.

"...Cas? Dude, you okay?"

Sam put a hand carefully on the catatonic angels shoulder. The touch snapped Cas out of it and he turned to Sam, unnoticed tears streaming down his face.

"What have I done?"

Dean drove over at least two state lines before he had to stop for gas. Luckily they always had spare phones and credit cards stashed in baby's glovebox in case of emergencies. When the people at the gas station were all giving him sideways smirks and one heavy bodied trucker eyed him in a very unsettling manner, Dean decided it was time to stop at a clothing store. Half an hour, and one story to the cashier about being kicked out by his wife later, Dean was climbing back into baby with a new set of clothes, including the flanel, leather jacket and boots. He briefly turned on his spare phone from the glovebox, it lit up with 12 missed calls from Sam. Dean shut it off again and got back on the road. 

A day later he was gassing up and saw an article in the newspaper on the stand about missing people being found with their hearts ripped out. Dean bought the paper and drove to the nearest computer library to start researching. Two days later the werewolf responsible was dead, and Dean was back on the road.

He liked that hunt. He liked it a lot more than he usually did whenever he had to hunt alone. Because he had to concentrate, he had to focus on the case, which meant there was no room to obsess over crap with Cas. Because no matter how far he drove, how drunk he got, there was no removing that kiss from his brain. It was burned there like Cas' handprint on his shoulder. He went over all the times they had hunted together, fought together, just hung out together. He went over all the other world's Gabriel had sent them to, all the other versions of them that were so happy together, they just had to get past their crap. 

Eventually hunting wasn't even enough anymore. Two weeks after he left the bunker Dean had taken out a nest of four vampires, and even as he was slicing his machete through their necks all he could think was, 'this is so much more fun when I can watch Cas get all angelic on their asses and smite them with his bare hands.' That night Dean went back to his car, drove to a motel and checked himself in. He locked the door and dropped his things on the bed before stripping on his way to the bathroom. He ran the shower as hot as he could handle it and stepped under the water, as soon as the heat hit his skin, Dean broke. 

He sat down under the water and sobbed until it ran cold. 'Who the hell am I kidding? I'm in love with Cas.' Dean eventually managed to get himself up and dried off before falling into bed, finally acknowledging the wrenching ache that weighed his chest for what it really was. He lay in bed hating himself, cursing his stupidity. Gabriel had tried to show them, Dean was too stubborn to see it. Cas had taken the chance and trusted Dean, if not to reciprocate at least to treat him like a best friend should. All this time of pushing his feelings away and Cas had felt the same way, Dean couldn't get that look of utter devastation on Cas' face out of his head. It filled his mind as he drifted to sleep and gave him nightmares of a Hell where he was tortured with nothing but that face.

The next morning Dean woke with a new resolve. He was going back to the bunker, he was going to hold his angel and never let go, he would get on his knees and beg if he had to. Dean was finally going to run his hands through that wind blown hair, kiss Cas for real, put his hands on him the way he always had the urge to. He was going to take his own advice and fight for what he wanted, because that's the least Cas deserved, and he was done being a coward. He drove for three days with almost no rest, his need to get back to Cas kicking up his adrenaline and spurring him on. Just before reaching the bunker, Dean checked his emergency phone for the first time since he left. There were 344 missed calls. 'Shit. That can't be good.' 

Dean pulled into the bunker garage and got out of the car. He approached the door and put his hand on the doorknob, he froze. All the adrenaline from the past three days suddenly dropped away and created a massive pit of fear in his stomach. 'No. Fight. Cas deserves better than this.' Before he could back out, Dean turned the knob and walked quickly inside. At first glance, the place was empty.

"Sam? Cas? Mom?"

Dean called out from the kitchen, from the library, no answer. Finally he got to the empty war room and turned on the spot, frowning in confusion. Finally a familiar voice sounded husky and tired from behind him.

"Dean?"

"Sam! Thank g... Sammy? What the hell happened to you?" 

"Where were you Dean? Where the hell were you?"

Dean was shocked to say the least when he took in the sight of his brother. He was in dirty sweats, his hair was a mess, he hadn't shaved and there were bandages across his chest. He smelled like a distillery and had bags like he hadn't slept in days. Those eyes were now full of anger and sorrow, and Dean started to truly panic.

"Sam, what happened?"

"Lucifer's spawn happened you moron." Came a different voice. It too was familiar, but Dean hadn't heard it in so long, he didn't dare believe it was true until a head of bright red hair bobbed into view from behind Sam. 

"...Charlie?!"

"In the flesh."

"But... What the hell?"

"Dean, just after you left, we got a call from the British Men of Letters. They found Kelly Kline, but needed our help to take on the demons protecting her. When Lucifer knew we were coming, he sent her into premature labour. She died having the baby before we got there. But that thing. Dean. It was so powerful. It tried to woo us into protecting it, it brought back Charlie, and Bobby and Dad, brought them all back as gifts, so we wouldn't kill it. It almost worked. I wavered. I couldn't do it, so, Cas did. Then the nephilum, well... It took Cas with him."

"Sam... What are you saying?"

"Cas is gone Dean. He's dead."


	8. World One: The Kendricks Institute

"No. He- he can't be."

"Why? Because you finally got your head out of your ass? Too little too late Dean. Cas told me about everything that happened with Gabriel, about why you ran. Everyone here knows."

"You mean.. Even dad? Dad knows about... Me and Cas?"

Sam scoffed in mild disgust.

"Yes Dean even dad. And surprise surprise, he doesn't care. Granted, he only knew Cas for an entire minute and never said two words to the guy, but me and mom explained everything. Including why you weren't there. He doesn't care who you love Dean he was disappointed that you ran. We all are."

"Sammy I'm so-"

"Don't! Just, don't. I'm going back to bed."

Sam shuffled back to his room, Dean was still in shock as Charlie wrapped her arms gently around his neck and squeezed him, Dean put his arms around her waist and squeezed her back, taking a small comfort in the return of his honorary sister. 

"Come on Dean, everyone's asleep, you need some too."

Charlie led him to his room and helped him to bed. Dean curled up and passed out from sheer exhaustion, his brain still hadn't caught up with the information Sam gave him and he had a dreamless, empty sleep.

The next morning Dean walked into the kitchen where an abnormal amount of clattering and movement was going on. Dean looked up to see Charlie, his mom, his dad and Bobby all staring back at him. Charlie must have already told them he came back in the night because his dad just rose from his seat, walked up to Dean and embraced him tightly. 

"Dean."

"Dad."

Dean hugged back, gripping the back of his dads shirt as he took in the old familiar scent of leather and whiskey that had been his comfort since he was a kid. It didn't have the same calming effect it had before though, it was there for sure, but to Dean, the smell of lightening and rain had become his new comfort. The smell of Cas, the one that always made him feel safe and calm because he knew Cas was watching over him.

His father let go and just studied Deans face for a moment, a wide smile spreading to see his eldest son all grown up. Bobby was next, he stood behind John and waited for the man to return to his breakfast. 

"Come here boy."

And Dean was being enveloped in another hug, another homely scent of books and motor oil that again, was wonderful, but wasn't Cas. 

"Come have some breakfast."

Dean really wasn't hungry, but he sat anyway. He sat across from Mary who finally looked up, looked him right in the eye. So much was communicated between them in a moment, Mary's sadness, her forgiveness, her sympathy for Deans loss. 

"Where's Sammy?"

Dean just prodded his pancakes with his fork as everyone went quiet, looking anywhere but at Dean.

"Sam's, not been well. With everything that happened it hit him pretty hard. He doesn't really leave his room much." Charlie answered.

"Right. I need to talk to him. Find out what happened."

"No Dean." Mary said firmly.

"Why not?"

"He told you what happened. Kelly and the baby are dead. A lot of demons are dead. Lucifer is back in the cage for good. The Men of Letters are still hunting things. Dean, Sam loved Cas too. He loved him like a brother. And not only that, you abandoned him. Right now, he hates you for leaving, and he hates himself for not being enough without you. He wants to blame you for Cas, but he can't stop blaming himself. It's best if you just give him some space, okay?"

Dean looked around the table, at the family he always prayed would come back to him one day. And it was broken. It was broken the moment it arrived because it wasn't complete without Cas. And it was all his fault.

"Excuse me."

Dean left the table and made for the showers. He washed himself quickly and got dressed in clean clothes, then stood at the door of the overflowing Men of Letters archives and spoke into the echoing room.

"I'm gonna bring you back Cas. If it takes the rest of my damn life, there is something on this planet that can bring back an angel, and I swear to you, I will find it."

 

From that day forward, Dean didn't bother hunting. He spent all day every day in the library, in the archives, combing meticulously through every piece of information they had. When that yielded nothing, he went to Rowena, promising her anything she asked for if she found something in the Book of the Damned or any of the other ancient magical tomes she knew about. When she came up short too, Dean got on a plane to London, the flight didn't bother him in the slightest. 

Years after Cas' death he found himself at the Kendricks Institute, where the British Men of Letters studied. His name got him through the door and access to their library. Dean remembered Mick boasting the largest collection of supernatural information in the world, if there was a way to bring Cas back, it was there. Dean combed every dusty book in that place. He checked in with Mary every now and again, finding out about Bobby finally moving in with Jody, Charlie and Sam acting as info and tech support to John and Mary who would go hunting together and discovered their marriage became stronger than before without the secrets between them. 

More years passed. Too many years. Decades. Deans hair turned grey, his freckled skin wrinkled, the bright sparkle that died in his eyes the moment Sam told him Cas was gone, had never returned. The painful ache in his chest at Cas' absence had never eased, if anything it only got worse. 

One day, years after their parents, Bobby and Jody had all passed, Dean got a call from Claire. 

"Hey Dean."

"Claire. What's going on?"

"Sam's gone. He passed in his sleep last night."

"And Charlie?"

"It's just me and her now. We're burning the body in two days."

"I'll be there."

Claire hung up. Dean went to the only place he ever went besides the library anymore, the botanical gardens down the street. There was a bench there, next to the roses where the bees liked to buzz around, Dean had made a habit of sitting there some days, talking to the bees like he was talking to Cas. He talked to them about his days, about strange things he came across in the books, the weird English food. Sometimes he would pour his heart out, forgetting about all the rediculous barriers he spent his youth building, if he had been honest with Cas, with himself from the start, he wouldn't be here. So he told the bees everything he ever wanted to say to Cas, he got comfortable with opening up to them, somehow they just made him feel a little bit closer to his long lost angel. 

"You know, I haven't spoken to Sam since I left. He hugged me goodbye in the bunker garage, I gave him baby's keys and... That was it. Guess I'll see him soon enough. Maybe we can make up for all that lost time upstairs. What do you guys think huh?"

The bees continued humming, oblivious to Deans presence. 

"Yeah, I think it's time I go home too."

A day and a half later, Dean was driving some crappy rental car into the bunker garage. He got out and admired the perfect condition Sam had kept the Impala in. He was stroking the sleek hood when a small, rickety voice sounded behind him.

"He took good care of her you know. Just in case you ever came back."

Dean turned around to find a tiny old woman, with deep wrinkles on her still beautiful face and a little red still streaking her white hair. 

"Charlie."

"Hey Dean."

They two held each other, no love lost despite the years that had separated them. 

"Come on. He's this way, we've been waiting for you."

Charlie led Dean to the roof of the bunker, where a massive garden had grown, it was wild with ferns and fruit trees and random flowers of every colour, to walk into it was like walking into a jungle. In the centre, a clearing grounded with stones held a pyre, and a sheet covered the long body that lay on top, waiting.

"Who did all this?" Dean asked.

"Sam did. When he gave up hunting he needed something to do, decided that for once he wanted to help give life to something, instead of taking it. He wanted to make a special place to honour Cas."

Dean watched a bee land on a large purple flower and smiled. This place indeed honoured Castiel. As Dean and Charlie approached the pyre Dean noticed another person standing next to it, staring at the sheet in grief. 

"Claire?"

"Almost didn't recognise me did you old man?"

Dean hugged the middle aged woman, she looked so much like her mother, but when Dean pulled back and saw the blue of her eyes, his breath caught in his throat and he quickly turned back to Charlie. 

"Is there anyone else?"

"No. We're all that's left."

"May I?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Dean took the can of fuel at Claire's feet and doused the pyre, he then sprinkled Sam's body with the salt before putting them both back down and taking out his lighter. 

"I'll see you soon Sammy. And you and Jessica better have some pants on when I get there."

Dean flicked the lighter and threw it into the wood, watching the flames bellow into the sky. All three watched the body burn until there was nothing left but a pile of smoking ashes. Charlie and Claire went back into the bunker to give Dean a moment alone. And that's what he was now. Truly, truly alone. He knew it. He could feel it. His chest that had ached so painfully all those years was now hollow. Dean sat down in the dirt and stared into the smoking tendrils.

"Gabriel. I know you can hear me."

A whoosh of wings disturbed the smoke briefly and Gabriel stood before Dean, exactly the same as he was when they last met.

"What now Dean-o?"

"I'm done. Please. Kill me."

"No."

"Why? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"I want you to know, what you're feeling right now, that hollow nothingness, that's what Cas felt. When you walked out that door, that's what you did to him. He rebelled against Heaven, slaughtered his own kind, got kicked out of his home and lost most of his grace. And he did it all for you. You were the last thing he had in this world Dean, and it was enough because he loved you."

"I know. I never deserved him. If I could go back-"

"You'd what? Make it all better? Confess your feelings?"

"Yes. God yes. I'd sweep him into my arms and never let go. I'd tell him every damn day how special he is and how much I can't live without him. I'd never hold anything back."

Tears were streaming down Deans face and Gabriel smirked. 

"Good answer." And Gabe clicked his fingers.


	9. World One: The Bunker

Dean blinked.

His eyes opened and focused on the vision in front of him. He was in the hall, the bunker hall, just around the corner from the kitchen door. He was leaning on the wall, and noticed his hands. His hands were young, they were strong and young again, Dean touched his face and felt smooth skin, not soft wrinkles. He was in his dead guy robe he had on the day he left. He looked up at Gabriel still standing before him.

"Am... Am I-"

"Yes, you are."

"I remember this. I got nauseated..."

"And you closed your eyes. When you did, you opened them somewhere else. A world of my own making, exactly the same as this one. Going back in time never changes things, you know that, you just become part of events. This way, you were able to live out the future, your future, you were able to live an entire life in the blink of an eye, and discover what that life would be like without Cas in it. This is the real world now. Things will happen exactly as you lived them, unless you grow some balls. This is your last chance Dean-o. No do overs. Don't screw it up."

Just like that, Gabriel was gone again. Dean couldn't believe it. A second chance. A real, honest to god second chance. He turned around and crept back to the open kitchen door, terrified that Gabe was giving him hope just to rip it away again. Dean held his breath as he peered around the door frame, heart beating a mile a minute. When he saw Cas, his Castiel, standing there, alive and in the flesh right in front of him, he had to choke off a sob.

"C-Cas?"

Castiel turned around to face him, Deans heart burst from his chest and he could contain himself no longer. Dean charged forward, grabbing Cas' face with both hands and slamming their mouths together. Dean kissed Cas with all the ferocity a life time of grief had built, Cas caught on quickly and kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. When they finally broke apart to breath, Dean rested his forehead on Cas', moving a hand to grip into the black hair, still scared his angel might disappear on him at any moment.

"Dean? This is what you want as well? Are you sure?"

"More sure than anything. I love you so much Cas, I have no life without you in it."

"I've waited so long to hear that."

"I know. And I'm done wasting time."

Without another word Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and they ran to Deans bedroom. The moment they were inside and the door was locked Dean slammed their lips back together, they moved over each other in perfect sync, Dean pulling Cas in closer by the lapels of his trench coat. Deans hands pulled through Cas' soft hair, he couldn't ever, wouldn't ever get enough of the angel he had lived for far too long without. That scent of lightening and rain making his heart swell more than ever before. Dean pushed the coat off Cas' shoulders letting it drop to the floor, his suit jacket following right behind. Dean all but ripped the tie from around Castiels neck and actually did rip the white shirt open, buttons popping as it joined the other clothes on the floor. 

Dean pushed Castiel back onto the bed and quickly stripped his robe and boxers, climbing on top of Cas, moaning as their tongues collided one again, grinding down on Cas with abandon. The sounds coming from Castiels mouth made Dean impossibly hard, he needed Cas and he needed him yesterday. He needed him 50 years ago when he last saw him. Dean moved from Cas' mouth to his neck, his collarbone, kissing and sucking, hands roaming and rubbing as he worshipped the body he had missed for so long. Deans mouth made its way down to suck a mark into the skin of Cas' hip as he deftly unbuttoned the mans pants. He stood up briefly to pull the pants and boxers right off, straddling Cas once again and continuing to grind their now clothing free cocks together. The friction was magnificent and they moaned into each others mouths louder and louder. 

"Dean... Are you sure..."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Castiel, you're all I want and I'll never let another day pass without telling you."

Dean couldn't take it anymore, he braced himself on one elbow beside Cas' head and moved his other hand down to grip both of their leaking shafts. Cas closed his eyes and let his head drop back as he soaked in the pleasure of it, of finally having Dean. Dean watched the beautiful face of his angel as he stroked them, building them up together.

"Ah, Dean, Dean..."

"Come on, come for me angel."

At his words Cas shouted his name, there was a soft glow behind his eyelids and the lightbulb in the bedroom shattered. Cas came all over his own chest and Deans hand, and Dean followed before the angel had even finished. Dean stroked them gently through the high then slowed down and let them both go, wiping his hand on the bed spread. He lay down next to Cas and neither said a thing, both just panting and recovering. After a minute or two Dean looked over at Cas, he was wrecked and flushed and coated in jizz but he was beautiful. He was Deans. Deans angel. And Dean wasn't about to waste another minute. He turned on his side and cupped Cas' face, bringing him in for another kiss, this time it was long and slow and sweet. There was no desperation or heat, it was all love and affection. 

They kissed like that, lazy and sated for a long time before Dean broke off just to stroke Cas's cheek with his thumb, smiling warmly at the simple joy of being there. Cas had zapped himself clean while they were kissing so Dean pulled their bodies together, entangling their legs and wrapping his arms around Cas as if the angel would slip away. 

"I'm never gonna hurt you again Cas. I swear. I'm gonna spend my life trying to deserve you, and when it's my time, you can go back to heaven, find me, and you can join me in my paradise."

"Are you sure Dean? Eternity is an awfully long time."

"As far as I'm concerned, it's not paradise if you're not there, and eternity isn't long enough."

They stayed like that for a while, just laying together, Dean brushing his fingers gently through Castiels hair, Cas rubbing small circles on Deans back. They were snapped out of their blissful trance when they heard the door to the bunker open. 

"Sam and Mary are back from the store."

"Yeah, better go catch them up then."

Dean pried himself off the bed and got some real clothes on, Cas zapped some on himself, but Dean grinned with joy when he turned around and saw Cas in his usual slacks, socks and shoes forgotten, with one of Deans favourite Led Zeppelin t-shirts. Cas grinned shyly.

"Is this... Okay?"

"I love it. Never change Cas."

Dean drew him in for another sweet kiss before threading their fingers together and leading them from the room. Mary and Sam were putting food away in the kitchen when they walked in. Mother and son smiled before noticing the interlaced fingers. Then Sam looked Dean in the eye, looked at Deans genuinely joyful expression, something he hadn't seen on his big brother in a very long time. Sam broke out in a huge grin and clamped Dean in a huge bear hug.

"About time you got your head out of your ass."

He whispered in Dean ear. Dean laughed and was then being hugged by Mary as Sam moved on to Cas. They all sat at the table with coffee and bacon as Dean told everyone the entire story, everything he had been through and what was going to happen with Kelly Kline.

"Wow. And to think, its only been a few hours since we got back from that hunt." Sam said.

"Only a few hours. And so much wasted time."

Dean took Cas' hand again, affection and love pouring from him. Sam would have been shocked to see his brothers walls so completely and openly destroyed, something that's never happened before, but after hearing his story, Sam is sure his brother has been changed forever. He'll never again be as closed off as he was just yesterday. It was like looking at a whole new Dean. 

"Now, if you'll excuse us, me and this fine piece, have some memories to go make."

Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam as he ushered Cas out of the kitchen back to their bedroom. Okay, maybe not an entirely new Dean then.


	10. Heaven: An Epilogue

Led Zeppelin played softly in the background as Dean relaxed into the comfort of his amazingly cushy deck chair. He looked over to the empty chair next to him, smiling broadly as Cas returned with beers in hand, plonking down into his designated seat.

"So Sam and Jessica are coming over tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, I told them about my last excursion to earth, how Sam Winchester the fourth won the election."

"Wow. President Winchester huh. Good for you Sammy."

"Well her Men of Letters contacts didn't hurt either."

"Yeah I bet it didn't. We'll toast tonight, congratulate her when she gets here."

"I'm glad Sam got his second chance with Jessica, their offspring have done amazing things for the world."

"Yeah well, it was pretty damn awesome to manipulate Lucifer's kid the way he did, managed to get everyone back, plus Jess and still win the day, all we lost was that Ketch jerk when he killed the thing and he had it coming."

"Agreed. I believe you and your family have all manged to live incredible lives Dean, despite everything you've been through. It's a fitting reward for the boys who saved the world."

"The only reward I could ever need, is having you here with me, drinking beer, listening to Zep, staring at that ocean. The occasional road trip to another Heaven."

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas longingly. 

"Yes, and plenty of this."

Cas swept Dean off the chair and into his arms, carrying him effortlessly to their heavenly bed inside. Cas zapped their clothes away and lay Dean down, reverently running his hands all over his humans body, their tongues danced together and Dean ran his hands through Cas' hair. 

"I love you Dean Winchester."

"This is my heaven Cas, no chick flick moments."

Dean caught Cas' lips with his own again and Cas ground his hips down in the way he knew Dean liked. Dean wrapped a leg behind Cas and flipped them over so he was on top, he bent down to whisper in Castiels ear.

"I love you too my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There's so many more fics I wanted to include but life is happening and I wanted to get the thing finished before it ended up abandoned so sorry the ending is a little rushed. If you liked it check out my other fics on my profile. Love ya'll!


End file.
